CHERUB Agent Alex Rider
by 4-and-6-forever
Summary: What if Ian had died when Alex was 8, and Alex was 9 at the end of Scorpia rising. What if MI6 hadn't decided to leave Alex alone after Jack died and had attempted to blackmail Alex into another mission. What if Alex said no.
1. Intro Chapter 1

Alex Rider / Cherub crossover

CHERUB Agent Alex Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own and nor will i ever own the Alex Rider series

**Introduction**  
Summary  
What if Ian had died when Alex was 8, and Alex was 9 at the end of Scorpia Rising. What if MI6 hadn't decided to leave Alex alone after Jack died and had attempted to blackmail Alex into another mission.  
What if Alex said no.

Rated T for mild swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

3rd person p.o.v  
True to their word, MI6 sent Alex to an orphanage with a backstory and new name that would make people think he was crazy if he didn't stick to. However, they left him his bank account with mission payments and the inheritance from his uncle's will and his house ( deciding they couldn't be cruel enough to sell it after all they had done to him) that he would have access to once he turned 18.

Alex's new name was John Alexander Mattinson, apparently they'd gotten the surname off some name generator online, and his story was that his parents had died in a house fire a week ago and he had no living relatives left.

The orphanage located in Glasgow (the worst orphanage MI6 could find) was called St. James children's centre and it looked as if it received the bare minimum required to keep it running from the government, MI6 were probably hoping that the place would be so shit that he would go running back to them to get him out of the hell hole. What MI6 seemed to forget was that compared to breacon beacons and some of the places he had been on missions, this was paradise.

Alex was wearing a midnight black bullet and stab proof hoody, a spy watch (a/n: like the prototype one in spy kids) that compacts into a normal Casio watch when Alex's forefinger touches the light button and an upgraded version of the belt Smithers had given him for his snakehead mission, all three of which Smithers had snuck him before he had left the royal and general bank for the last time saying "just in case you bump into someone you shouldn't" before gravely proceeding to say "I hope to see you again old chap but for your sake i also hope that I don't". Along with the presents from Smithers, Alex was wearing army issue black combat boots and trousers (which he had bought at a store of course) and a tight fitting black t-shirt that covered his bullet wound scar that had been surgically altered to look like a knife scar that 'John Mattinson' had gained from being in the crossfire of a gang fight. Other than the clothes he was wearing and the things in his pockets Alex had been allowed nothing of his own to be brought with him because, as his story claimed, it was all that he had left because it was all he had brought to the play date at his friends house when the house had caught fire as his parents had a nap with the stove on.

The police officer who had led Alex to the orphanage from the 'funeral' brought him to the office of a woman named Lacy who was the head of the orphanage.

* * *

Alex's p.o.v  
Joe, the police officer who's been leading me around all day, doesn't seem to have a clue that I have anything to do with MI6, I guess that's a good sign, it makes it easier for me to start this new life, ha, MI6 think that I wont like having to change who I am but they just made life so much easier for me, this new life means that i can start completely afresh, no past to make things awkward and no lying rumours to deal with. Woohoo, and there's no one that I am leaving behind so I can't morn the loss of my old life, I just wish I could have kept my old name, I really liked it.

Anyway, Lacy's about to talk to me and the police officer has just left so i need to stop musing about my life and start paying attention.  
"Hello John," Lacy says "here at St. James' children's centre we try to make people feel as welcome as possible and we always pair new kids with kids slightly older than them so that the older child can show you the ropes. The person you pair up with will be your roommate and after a couple weeks with that person if someone new comes you can ask to become their mentor."

Well that's interesting, I wonder who I'll be with.

"You will be paired with Kyle Blueman,"

Well I guess that answers the question.

"He arrived here 2 weeks ago and you are his first younger partner. Tomorrow we can go to Primark and get you some more clothes, the school everyone from the orphanage goes to is called St. Patricks, it is a state school and is non uniform so you can wear your own clothes (a/n: i live in London and i don't know if these schools exist in Britain but I'm going to assume they do for the sake of the story). Here at St. James Children's home you get pocket money of 50 pence a week and if you are in desperate need of new clothes we will get you some, do you have any questions?"

"Nope" I replied

"Good, now lets go and show you your room."

Lacy brought Alex to a room with two perfectly made beds and no evidence of mess anywhere, at first glance someone would think that the room was unoccupied, but if you looked closely at one of the beds there were pyjamas sticking out under the pillow ever so slightly. However, a normal 9 year old would not have noticed this so Alex pretended he hadn't and said, "I take it Kyle hasn't moved in yet?" and he put on a decent confused face when Lacy started laughing.

He kept it up until she said "No, Kyle moved in yesterday and all his things are in his side of the cupboard, bit of a heads up, he's a slight neat freak so if you want him on your good side I'd suggest keeping the room tidy. This is your bed." she said while indicating towards the bed in the left side of the room,"and when Kyle gets back from school he'll show you around, to help you bond. Tomorrow at 12 o'clock meet me in the main office, thats where Joe dropped you off, and we'll head off to primark."

a/n: I have nothing against orphanages in Glasgow I just needed a reason for MI6 to send Alex to the orphanage Kyle was at.

Please review, I welcome constructive criticism but please don't send flames.


	2. Meeting Kyle

Alex Rider / Cherub crossover

CHERUB Agent Alex Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own and nor will i ever own the Alex Rider or CHERUB series'

**Introduction**  
**Summary**  
What if Ian had died when Alex was 8, and Alex was 9 at the end of Scorpia Rising. What if MI6 hadn't decided to leave Alex alone after Jack died and had attempted to blackmail Alex into another mission.  
What if Alex said no.

**A/N**

I'm so sorry. I've had this written down for a while but I'm a really lazy typer so I'm typing it now.

**Chapter 2 - Meeting Kyle**

Alex's p.o.v

Kyle got back from school at 5pm. He says that he's 13, he seems like a nice guy but I don't think he's very happy to be here. Of course, who would be happy to loose their parents and end up at an orphanage.

"This is the games room and study, if you want to do your homework in a calm and quiet environment go to our room, you wont find it here. If you want to mess around or be noisy, please do so here or in someone else's room, otherwise there's nowhere for me to go to do my homework." We walked a little further and he showed me the laundry room and the dinning room/kitchen before leading us back to our room and starting his homework.

Peeking over Kyle's shoulder I could see it was maths homework, more advanced than his age groups maths homework but iI could understand it clearly. Uncle Ian had taught me high above my year level until he was killed last year, Kyle's homework looked like GCSE testing level (year 11). I knew all the up to A-level (other than art, I'm hopeless at Art) so this was child's play to me. That obviously couldn't be said for Kyle because he appeared to be struggling with it, grabbing a piece of spare paper from the desk i wrote down a step by step explanation for the question and handed it to Kyle just as he looked like he was about to give up.

Confused, Kyle looked at the piece of paper and appeared to read through it twice before looking at me , then back at the paper before addressing me with befuddlement clear in his tone and asking "John, you're 9, as in, year 4 right?", after receiving a nod in response, he then exclaimed "How the hell do you know this?!"

"Before he died just over a year ago, my Uncle practically lived with us and he tutored me in everything other than Art up to an A-level standard, we even had a D.T workshop and a science lab in the garden. Of course i couldn't actually take the exams because no-one would even consider an 8 year-old eligible for one GCSE, let alone all of them and all the A-Levels."

Sitting down on the spare chair in the room I plucked the piece of paper out of his hands and wrote out and explained a formula that would make the exercise easier on the reverse side of the sheet. Seeing as Kyle still had yet to respond, i looked up and grinned at the shock visible upon his face.

Finally snapping out of it, Kyle questioned "So, you mean to tell me that you could be in university, probably with a scholarship, but you're not because most people would consider you far to young for that to be possible?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Wow. Wait, what languages do you speak?"

Seeing as there's not much point in lying i decided to tell him the truth, its not like my life could get much weirder/worse. "I speak English, duh, Spanish, French, German, Italian and Russian fluently, I was working on Mandarin and Japanese before the house burnt down but why do you ask?"

"Curiosity's sake to be honest. When you say you know everything up to A-level's what do you mean?"

What harm could telling him the truth do now, its not like anyone would believe him anyway, "Well, everything, so English Language, English Literature, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Maths, Further Maths, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, History, Geography, Politics, Economics, R.S., D.T., Computing, Drama, Philosophy and Music, specialising in the piano."

After a moment, during which Kyle sat with a dazed expression, passed, Kyle straightened his back and a huge smile worked its way across his face and he said, while throwing his arm around my shoulders "I do believe that we, are going to be the best of friends."

* * *

Lights out was at 8pm and I fell asleep half an hour later.


	3. Introducing Mac

Alex Rider / CHERUB crossover

CHERUB Agent Alex Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own and nor will I ever own the Alex Rider or CHERUB series'

**Introduction**

**Summary**

What if Ian had died when Alex was 8, and Alex was 9 at the end of Scorpia Rising. What if MI6 hadn't decided to leave Alex alone after Jack died and had attempted to blackmail Alex into another mission.

What if Alex said no.

**A/N**

Half-term, I have time to write this- woohoo!

**_last time, :_**

_After a moment, during which Kyle sat with a dazed expression, passed, Kyle straightened his back and a huge smile worked its way across his face and he said, while throwing his arm around my shoulders "I do believe that we, are going to be the best of friends."_

* * *

_Lights out was at 8pm and I fell asleep half an hour later._

Chapter 3 - Introducing Mac

Kyle's p.o.v

WOW!

Two weeks in and I'll be able to return to Campus soon already. Woohoo! It's like John was raised to be a Cherub, the only way this could be any better would be if he knows martial arts and has a penchant for trouble, and given that he's a 9 year old boy the penchant for trouble is quite likely.

He's been asleep for about an hour, as long as I make no noise, I should be able to get out without waking him, he's wearing military style clothes so I doubt he'll turn it down, I just need to get to the telephone box down the street and I should be out within a week!

I walked to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone. As I climbed out the window I searched outside for anyone who might spot me, no-one's there. I then proceeded to to drop onto the grass and run outside, round the street corner and to the first phone box I saw. I punched in the CHERUB hotline while idly checking the street was still clear.

"You've been gone two weeks Kyle, what could have happened that warranted a call to campus?" asked a weary voice from the other end of the line.

"Mac?" a replied in shock.

"Yes Kyle, I was nearest the phone when it rang, could you answer the question please?"

"Oh, right. So, I just got placed with this kid at the orphanage, he just got here but he's a genius, I was doing my maths homework at my desk, the GCSE stuff for CHERUB, and he looks over my shoulder, notices that I'm struggling, and offers to help me!"

"I don't see why this warrants a call Kyle, a kid older than you offered to help you with your homework, that's someone being nice and helping you out."

"Mac, this kid's 9."

"...- Can you repeat that please Kyle, I'm very tired and i could have sworn i just heard you say that the kid who helped you with your GCSE work is 9 years old."

"John Alexander Mattinson, 9 year old recently orphaned genius kid who claims his uncle tutored him up to A level standard in everything but art."

"And has this genius kid shown any inclination that the could be a Cherub?"

"He's wearing all black Military style clothing, combat boots and even if he isn't prime Cherub material, and I get the feeling that he is, he still doesn't belong here, he's british, as you said in my briefing, he'll get crucified here."

"...- Alright, I'll see what I can do, you might just see me tomorrow."


End file.
